lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diet Mountain Dew (song)
|DS = |album = Born to Die |previous = "Video Games" |next = "National Anthem" }} "Diet Mountain Dew" (alternatively registered as "Diet Mtn Dew") is a song written by Lana Del Rey and Mike Daly, produced by Emile Haynie and Jeff Bhasker in 2012. It was released on Del Rey's first major-label studio album, Born to Die. Background and composition On May 19, 2010, Del Rey uploaded the song to her defunct SoundCloud profile,[https://web.archive.org/web/20100530082249/http://soundcloud.com/lanadelrey Lanadelrey on SoundCloud (2010). Wayback Machine. September 22, 2017] (produced by The Flight) and on June 13, 2011 she uploaded it to her personal YouTube channel (produced by Mike Daly).[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u89_AiQu9BQ Lana Del Rey on YouTube: LANA DEL REY ~ DIET MTN DEW (June 13, 2011). YouTube. September 22, 2017] In May 2010, music blog sites began posting reviews of the third demo of the song alongside speculation around Del Rey's upcoming album. The track was met with generally positive reviews. Two snippets of a 2008 a cappella demo called "Diet Mt. Dew Baby", recorded under the pseudonym Lana Rey, leaked during 2016. The original file of the second demo, labeled as "Diet Mtn Dew Ruff 1", was leaked on July 6, 2017, and according to its tags, it was produced in 2009. It was produced by Mike Daly. The song is in B♭ minor with a tempo of 88 BPM. The track features motif of a rising then falling scale on the piano accompanied with soaring strings and hip-hop beats that are typical of the other tracks on the album. The track is generally upbeat, and lyrically the song centers on Del Rey asking a man whether they will "be in love forever." Live performance(s) Del Rey performed this song live on November 30, 2011 at the Mod Club in Toronto, Canada, it was performed as an encore. About the performance, she said: "Okay, listen. I fucking hate to make you, like, wait and cheer like that. I fucking hate encores, but listen. But I've really never done this song live but I'm just like 'My set's so fucking short, I wanna like, make it longer,' so. We're just gonna try it. If you judge me, I'll kill you." Del Rey performed the song live for the first time in 6 years at Terminal 5 in New York City, New York, on October 23 and 24, 2017. On October 28, 2017, Del Rey performed it again at Camp Flog Gnaw Carnival in Los Angeles, California. In 2018, Del Rey performed the song on January 19 in Newark, New Jersey at the LA to the Moon Tour. Use in media On November 1, 2010, the third demo of the song was used in the TV Series 90210 ''during the episode "I See London, I See France...". Music video(s) Background and description Before the release of ''Born to Die, Del Rey created two homemade music videos for a demo version of the song, similar to the style of of her other homemade music videos. They feature shots of Del Rey herself and clips she gathered from miscellaneous films and videos. On July 5, 2017, an alternate edit of the first version of the video leaked. It is ultimately the same as the first version with the exception of certain shots being cut differently, and clips that were originally black and white now being color. Cross-references *Being high/an overarching theme of drug use similarly appears in "Try Tonight", "Boarding School" and "You & Me", including other songs. *Roller coasters are mentioned in "Last Girl on Earth", "Hundred Dollar Bill", "Butterflies, Pt. 2" and "Breaking My Heart". *Direct reference to "Axl Rose Husband". * The third demo version references "dope and diamonds," a phrase in "Money Power Glory". * "Hit me and tell me you're mine" is a variation of "hit me and it felt like a kiss," present in "Ultraviolence" and "Beautiful Player". * The phrase "divine" is also used in "Summer of Sam", "Old Money" and "Guns and Roses", among others. * Del Rey references "Ride" by saying "'cause we gonna take a ride". * Jesus & religion are prevalent topics throughout Del Rey's music; is directly mentioned in "Trash Magic" and "Body Electric", and was a main character in her short film, Tropico. * The lyric "you're no good for me" references "everybody's sayin' that you're not good for me" from "Back to tha Basics." * Del Rey also repeatedly sings "I want you" in "Caught You Boy". * Heart-shaped sunglasses are mentioned in "Every Man Gets His Wish". * "We both know" is later used in "Honeymoon". * "Give me them, give me them...." is already repeatedly sung in "Off to the Races." Official versions * Album version — 3:42 * Instrumental version — 3:46 * Demo version 1 — 3:45 (produced by Crispin Hunt) * Demo version 2 — 4:31 (produced by Mike Daly) * Demo version 3 — 3:39 (produced by The Flight) * "Diet Mt. Dew Baby" a cappella demo (snippet 1) — 0:10 * "Diet Mt. Dew Baby" a cappella demo (snippet 2) — 0:10 Lyrics Album version Demo version one Demo version two Demo version three Credits ;Personnel *Lana Del Rey — vocals, songwriting *Mike Daly — songwriting, vocal production *Emile Haynie — production, drums, additional keyboards *Jeff Bhasker — co-production, keyboards, guitar *Larry Gold — strings arrangement and conduction *Steve Tirpak — strings assistance *Ken Lewis & Brent Kolatalo — additional drums *Manny Marroquin — mixing *Erik Madrid & Chris Galland — assistance *John Davis — mastering ;Technical *Published by BMG Chrysalis / EMI *Mastered at Metropolis Mastering, London, United Kingdom References Category:Born to Die songs Category:Songs Category:Born to Die Tour songs Category:Born to Die music videos Category:Music videos Category:Released songs Category:LA to the Moon Tour songs